1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a combined fingerprint recognition touch screen device, and more particularly, to a combined fingerprint recognition on-screen touch screen device capable of performing both fingerprint recognition and touch sensing on a display panel, a method of driving the touch screen device, and an electronic device including the touch screen device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal authentication using personal unique characteristics such as fingerprints, voice, face, hands, irises, and the like is gradually increasing. Personal authentication is usually used in banking devices, access control systems, mobile devices, laptop computers, etc., and recently, with the wide spread of mobile devices like smartphones, a fingerprint recognition device for personal authentication is being adopted to protect security information stored in the smartphones.
In the smartphone, a touch screen device is attached onto a display panel to provide an intuitive input interface to a user, and generally, a fingerprint recognition device is provided separately from the touch screen device to recognize a fingerprint only when a position is touched thereon.